


Oh Baby

by DustToDust



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-27 12:16:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/978741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DustToDust/pseuds/DustToDust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magic has a way of sneaking up on them, and Tim isn't even really surprised by it anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Toddler Tuesday for JayTim week.

It's pure chance that Tim stumbles across him first. The warehouse is still filled with smoke and the sound of violence when he hears a noise that makes the hair on his arms want to stand up. High and muffled, but Tim's been in the business long enough to recognize a child's cry anywhere. It's completely unexpected but Tim changes goals from ass kicking to rescue without hesitation. No kid should've been anywhere near this warehouse, but it's Gotham and the unexpected happens a lot.

"We have civilians in the area. Sounds like a child," Tim grits out over the comm line as he makes his way to where the noise is coming from. The corner least populated thankfully. He moves quickly as Nightwing grunts out an acknowledgment. Robin's only response is in the increased screams of the men he's teaching important life lessons to. Mainly how to dodge.

They're failing, of course, but the smart ones are learning to play dead.

The cries have died down by the time Tim makes it to a rusted staircase, and he follows a faint series of sniffling to a bundle of clothes tucked in underneath it. Tim crouches down, making sure his cape is open so the color of his uniform shows. "Hey, you ok?"

The bundle jerks and Tim can see the glimmer of wet eyes staring at him through the shadows. He makes out a vague impression of the boy and guesses he's all of six as the child regards him silently. Even the faint sniffling has stopped. Tim smiles and holds his hands out. Fingers spread wide and palms showing to the boy. A calming gesture that sometimes works, and sometimes doesn't. "It's alright. I'm not here to hurt you. I came for some other guys, but I think they're taken care of right now."

A sharp scream rises through the warehouse and the audible range, ending abruptly with a choked warble. Tim tries to keep his smile calm and nice even as he curses Damian. The demon spawn knows how hard it is to calm civilians down with a background of screams to contend with. Tim's sure he's doing it on purpose.

"Um, that's just Robin," Tim scrambles for something, anything to get a reaction. The kid is _frozen_ , and staring at Tim like he's the personification of death. "They called him a midget and he doesn't like jokes about his height, even though he's really, really tiny."

The boy doesn't move. Tim eases himself forward on his knees watching for a flinch or something. Getting the kid to come out on his own would be best, but the fight's still going strong and the smoke is getting thicker. The longer the boy stays hidden the worse off he'll be. Staying slow, Tim reaches out to touch the boy, "It's alright. I promise. It's just dangerous to stay in here right now. Ok? I'm going to take you outside and," young kid in a warehouse of bad guys. Either one of the men getting beaten is his dad or the kid had snuck in because he had no place else to go. "And we'll figure something out. Something safe. Alright?"

The kid doesn't jerk away or try to attack Tim as he gets his hands on him. Tim can feel that he's shaking as he pulls the kid out into the open. The bundle turns out to be clothing he's wrapped himself in. A nest that Tim doesn't even recognize as being familiar until he's scooped the clothes and boy --a shivering, stiff ball at that point-- up into his arms and gets a good look at him.

There's nothing familiar with the boy's face, but the shock of white hair on a boy wrapped in Red Hood's distinctive clothes is enough of a clue for Tim. "Oh, crap."

~

Tim makes it out of the warehouse in a matter of seconds. Relaying the situation to first Nightwing and then Oracle. Jason is a rigid ball of wariness as Tim gets them as far away from the action as he can. Not stopping until they're on a relatively secure rooftop several blocks away where Tim can set the boy down.

The look he gets is all anger and distrust with a smidge of anger trying to hide the abject fear in the kid's blue eyes. Tim settles down on the roof cross legged and reaches up to tug his cowl back. Blinking as his eyes adjust to the change in light. "Hi. I'm Tim. Can you tell me your name?"

"Jason," the boy says after a long calculating stare at Tim's face. Tiny fingers curl around the jacket that he's swimming in, pulling it close as his eyes flit around them. Looks at the area and the escape routes, but his eyes linger the longest on Tim's face.

"Jason," Tim smiles and reaches out to loop the empty jacket sleeves around the boy. Jason doesn't flinch at the move, but he's still eying him something fierce. "Can you tell me why you were in the building back there? Kind of dangerous to be out at night in places like that at your age."

Jason's face screws up into a mask of indignation. One that Jason, adult Jason, has used a few times to express his utter displeasure with the world at large. It looks the same on little Jason, but the whine that accompanies it isn't something Tim's ever heard before. "I'm not a baby!"

"I," Tim has to strangle a laugh, because Jason's giving him a full forced glare. Something that's intimidating on Red Hood, but right now is just plain adorable. Tim's laughter is partly at the ridiculousness of the situation and partly due to being at a loss as how to handle a temper tantrum from a person who is legitimately the right age to be having them. "I know you're not a baby, Jason. That place was somewhere only adults should go, and-"

Jason's not having it. His face scrunches up, lip pouting out, and the wetness of his eyes becomes more pronounced. Tim mentally lowers his estimate of Jason's age. His lower lip quivers slightly, and he sniffs loudly when he breathes in, "'m a big boy now! Mamma said. Mamma said so!"

Dear god. Tim's torn between too many urges at the moment. He wants to stop the impending screaming fit he can _sense_ rolling in. He wants to curls up into a little ball and laugh until his ribs hurt. He wants to pinch Jason's red cheeks and coo at him in a way that will get him killed when Jason's fixed. He wants to get out his phone and start filming this. Filming _everything_.

Tim's fumbling through his belt for his phone when he remembers the cellophane package he'd picked up with some vague thought of annoying Damian later. More than slightly desperate, he pulls them out and presents them to Jason. "Look what I have. Cookies! Do you like cookies, Jason?"

~

Apparently cookies are magic to kids under the age of nine, and Tim commits that fact to memory as Jason looses every bit of distrust he's had and scrambles into Tim's lap.

Tim now has a three minute video of Jason absolutely destroying a package of Chocos. He has a thirty second video of Jason biting Damian for getting a little too close to said cookies, and a ten second clip of Dick holding the raging boy back while little Jason laughed in the background. Batman melts out of the shadows before Tim can get anything else and Jason goes absolutely still and silent in a way he hadn't for Nightwing or Robin.

"Finish patrol," Batman says to Nightwing and Robin, and probably Tim too, but the way he's looking at Jason is just uncomfortable enough for Tim to know he's going to ignore that. Damian doesn't wait. Just sends one last disdainful look Jason's way before flying off. Dick casts a pointed look to the phone Tim's holding and gives him a grin before heading off the corral Robin. Leaving him alone on the roof with Jason and Bruce.

"We'll have to run some tests." Bruce reaches out, and he's kneeling to put himself down at Jason's level. Going slow and easy just like Tim had earlier. Doing everything he normally does when dealing with frightened children. Everything that usually works, but Jason-

Jason's wrapped himself around Tim's right arm. His tiny fingers clutching with enough strength to leave bruises if Tim wasn't armored. He's giving Bruce the same distrustful glare he'd given Tim earlier, but he's upped it by about a hundred. His lips are pressed tight and he's looking at Bruce's hand with an intensity that speaks volumes about how willing the boy is to bite it if it comes any nearer.

"Red Robin," Batman's no fool though. He pulls away and eases back onto his heels. There's a faint thread of amusement as he regards them both. An actual uptick of his lips that most people wouldn't notice when Jason cuts his glare off and buries his head uncomfortably against Tim's side. Cookie crumbs smearing from his face against the fabric. "Take Jason back. I'm going to be here for a while."

Because whatever happened to Jason likely happened in the warehouse, and quickly identifying the source would inevitably lead to fixing the problem. Tim's sure that Dick is already picking through the area. Starting with the side Red Hood had entered while Damian kicks a couple of bound criminals over for information. Leaving Tim to take care of Jason back at the Cave.

It rankles him, a little, but it's hard to protest that he can do so much more when Jason refuses to budge from Tim's side. The memory of the child shaking is still fresh in Tim's mind.

"Sure," Tim pushes against Jason's head with a finger, sure that the kid can't be that comfortable. The boy peels his face away far enough to give Tim a reproachful look before going right back to smothering himself against Tim's armor. Bruce backs up further before standing. He looks down at them for a long moment, and Tim has a feeling Alfred's going to be printing out a few more pictures for the albums that no one likes to acknowledge exist. Then he's gone and Tim feels a little bad for the first responding officers. A couple miles out going by the faint wail of sirens.

"Guess you'll be sticking with me for a while," Tim says to Jason as he pulls his cowl back up. Jason doesn't make it an easier by refusing to let go of his arm. Alfred will know what to do. Out of them all, he's the only one who's had any sort of experience with toddlers. Jason's going to love the man. "How about some better cookies?"

~

Jason does not, in fact, love Alfred.

He accepts the freshly baked cookies --Tim wonders who had tipped Alfred off-- and the plastic cup of milk eagerly. Greedily stuffing his face with the goodies at a rate that's liable to choke him, but he gives Alfred the same death glare he gave Bruce any time the older man draws near. Alfred takes it with only a raised eyebrow, and manages to get Jason into a pair of shorts and pants that are only slightly too large without being bitten. A near thing from the way the boy's lips draw back and the tiny growling noises he makes when Alfred lingers too close for too long.

Tim keeps an eye on it all from the lab area. Getting a blood sample had been an ordeal that almost ended in gross sobbing wails. Stopped only by the fortuitous arrival of chocolate milk and a cookie as big as Jason's head. Tim worries that they're setting the kid up for some unfortunate behaviors before his mind reminds him that they're not raising Jason. He's only a temporary child, and there's nothing wrong with bribing him.

Alfred is cleaning up the mess of cookie crumbs and spilled milk while Jason burrows into the oversized leather jacket he refuses to give up. His face still red from the face scrubbing the older man had given him despite Jason's shrill protests. "Shall I bring something down for you, Master Timothy? It's a bit early for your usual dinner, but a sandwich might not be too much."

"I'm fine, Alfred," Tim smiles at the man, adjusting some parameters. So far, nothing has come up in the blood sample. Nothing that he can test for that is. Magic is looking more and more likely as the culprit. "Thanks," and Tim's talking about more than just the offer of food, and Alfred knows it from the smile he gives back as he makes his way back up into the manor.

"Tim," there's a tug on the cape and Tim pulls back from the table far enough to look down at Jason who's managed to scamper across the cave soundlessly on his bare feet. The boy holds his hands up. A cookie clenched in one hand and the other empty. Tim hesitates a half a second before scooping the child up and placing him in his lap. Jason immediately squirms around to face him and shoves the cookie in Tim's face.

"I," Tim jerks his head back, one hand grabbing the treat automatically to keep from getting smacked with it. Jason lets go and looks expectant as Tim just stares at it. He takes a bite of the slightly crumbled cookie and says, "Thank you, Jason."

The boy grins up at Tim. Wide and bright like Tim hasn't seen since before Jason's death and it makes the cookie hard to swallow. Jason settles in against Tim's chest. Seemingly content to sit with Tim as he finishes the cookie off. A chime distracts him and he looks up to see the last battery of tests have come up negative. Tim brushes a few crumbs away and closes the results with a few clicks. There's nothing to be found on this end about Jason's predicament. Tim isn't surprised.

"Jason-" Tim starts and then stops abruptly. Jason's leaning heavily against Tim, his eyes almost completely closed. Only a thin sliver of blue visible. "Guess it is pretty late," Tim continues in a low tone. Jason blinks his eyes open and looks up at him, but his eyes droop fast. "Yeah, bed time for all good little vigilantes."

~

Tim gets no less than three pictures taken of him as he carries a sleepily grumbling Jason up the stairs. One by a cackling Steph who disappears as fast as she had appeared, and two by Alfred who then firmly escorts Tim to his room, "Young Master Jason has become attached to you. I think it will be better for everyone if he stays with you for the night."

And if Tim fell asleep several hours before his usual bed time, all the better. Tim sighs and shifts Jason's dead weight as the door shuts behind him. He can't begrudge Alfred his unvoiced worry though. He sets Jason on the bed and the boy wakes up enough to protest, "'m not tired!"

"Well, I am," Tim kicks off the shoes he'd put on after changing into shorts and a t-shirt in the Cave. Crawling up and over Jason to flop out on the bed. Giving an exagerated sigh that brings a giggle out of Jason. "Come on, how about we get rid of the jacket?"

Jason wriggles as Tim peels the leather away. Something clanks in the pockets as he sets it on the bedside table, and Tim frowns. Dismayed that he hadn't thought to check the thing before to make sure there wasn't anything in them a small child should have, and knowing Jason everything in them was probably a weapon of some sort.

"I don't want to go to bed," Jason says around something that's not quite a yawn but is close enough to make Tim chuckle. He doesn't fuss too much when Tim pulls the covers over him.

"Okay," Tim agrees as he stretches out on the bed. Jason rolling close and tucking himself against Tim's side. One small hand fisting in his t-shirt as he hides another yawn against Tim's chest. He's blinking slow and long again. "Could you stay with me though until I fall asleep?"

"K," Jason agrees, his words slurring just a little bit more, "I'll stay, keep you safe."

Tim grins into the dark and strokes Jason's hair. Listening to the soft sounds he makes as the boy relaxes and falls asleep. He's going to have to check his own blood after this night, he thinks as he slows his own breathing in preparation for sleep, just to make sure all this sweetness hasn't given him Diabetes or something.

~

Tim wakes to the weak light of the rising sun hours later. He's over heated and it's hard to breath around the crushing weight against his chest. Tim huffs and wriggles out from under Jason. Fully grown and back to normal from what Tim can see in the dim light. Jason's nose scrunches up and he makes a noise of protest that's so similar to his toddler self that Tim almost laughs.

Would have except Jason's arm curls around Tim, pulling him in close and tight before he rolls onto his back. Putting Tim on top of his chest and settling back down into what looks like a deep sleep. Tim tries to ease away but Jason's not letting up. His arm tightening until Tim huffs and lets his head fall forward in defeat. Jason's not letting go anytime soon. He can hear Jason's heart beating and the sound is comfortable and starts to lull him back to sleep.

Jason shifts slightly and the sheet they're wrapped in moves just enough for Tim to realize Jason's completely naked under him. And that certain parts of Jason are very much awake and getting familiar with the bare skin of Tim's thigh. Tim can feel his face heating up as Jason shifts again, a decidedly pleased moan falling from his mouth as his hips roll up.

"Jason!" Tim shouts, maybe a little too close to the other man's ear. Jason jerks awake violently, nearly throwing Tim from the bed as he goes the opposite direction. He yelps as he falls gracelessly to the floor. Jason springs to his feet immediately. Eyes wide as he takes in Tim and the room, hands coming up in a defensive stance. He completely fails to doge the pillow Tim slings at his head. "Clothes, Jason!"

The pillow is snatched up from the floor and held over Jason's groin. The look of confusion is slowly blinked away and Tim can almost see the gears engaging in Jason's head. He reaches out with one hand and shrugs on the jacket Tim had left on the table. Shifting hands to hold the pillow still. He seems to settle a bit with it on. 

When he looks at Tim he's wearing his normal scowl, "Hell of a wake up there. Is every morning after like this with you, baby bird?"

"You're just special, Jason," Tim throws back as he sits up. He disregards Jason's leer and looks at him. At his face, because Tim's sure he'll burst into laughter if he lets himself look at Jason dressed only in a leather jacket and clutching a pillow. "Last night-"

"Shut up," Jason cuts in and something that might be called a blush by the suicidal touches his face. "Last night _never_ happened. And if I ever see any of those pictures that I _know_ you took, you little freak, I'm going to fit you for concrete shoes and throw you in the harbor. Got that?"

Well, at least Jason seems to remember what happened. Tim arches an eyebrow at the man, " _I'm_ not the one you have to worry about." He knows Steph's probably already sold a few copies of the picture she took, and Dick's more than likely to have already culled a whole archive of screenshots out of the surveillance footage to coo over. Alfred had most likely added a few of his own pictures to the book before retiring for the night.

Jason nods sharply before spinning on his heels and marching out of the room, and Tim would like to say that his eyes don't go any lower than waist high but he tries not to lie to himself too much. He contemplates warning Steph or Dick for all of thirty seconds before mentally shrugging. He'd much rather get a few more hours of sleep. Give Jason a chance to erase as much of the footage as possible and relax before Tim releases the videos he had made of the cookie devouring.


End file.
